


Breakfast in Bed

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short & Sweet, also this is so fluffy it hurts, and cuddle, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It’s not surprising Geralt often lets himself drift back to sleep when he’s completely enveloped in the softness of his lover’s arms. As hard as he is on himself, to do things perfectly, at the right time - sometimes, the comfort wins against his will.Besides, there’s nothing better than waking up with Jaskier looking at him, running his hand through Geralt’s hair, “Good morning sleepy-head.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr: something soft/modern AU with cuddles and love and support for geraskier
> 
> and seeing as i'm a big slut for cuddles and fluff, this was right up my alley lol I hope y'all like it!!

Getting up in the morning is hard. Harder still when you have a warm body next to you, even fucking harder when that warm body is of the man you love more than anything else. Basically, it’s impossible to move when Jaskier’s cuddling him tight, lips against Geralt’s nape, hand firm against his abdomen.

It’s not surprising Geralt often lets himself drift back to sleep when he’s completely enveloped in the softness of his lover’s arms. As hard as he is on himself, to do things perfectly, at the right time - sometimes, the comfort wins against his will.

Besides, there’s nothing better than waking up with Jaskier looking at him, running his hand through Geralt’s hair, “Good morning sleepy-head.”

“ _Hm._ ” Geralt grunts, not a fan of the nickname - it’s not his fault Jaskier is so bloody inviting. But Jaskier knows him far too well, and turns his grunts into mewls, as he peppers his neck with small, soft kisses. It only makes Geralt, burrow deeper into the bed, into Jaskier’s arms.

If he could live here in his arms, forever, he’d never complain again.

“I’m hungry.” Jaskier complains, biting Geralt’s earlobe. Which is code for where’s my big breakfast in bed. Sometimes Geralt regrets having started this sunday tradition, but one look at Jaskier’s self-satisfied smile is enough to get him up and moving. 

_Fuck._

Kissing Jaskier’s lips, slowly, _very slowly_ \- so he can stay it bed for a few more minutes - Geralt’s hands caress Jaskier’s back, dropping down, down, down-

Jaskier holds his hands still, before they can get to his arse, “Cute, but you’re not getting out of this so easily.”

_It’s a fair try._

Sometimes his appetite for sex is bigger than his appetite for food.

Not today, apparently - unlucky for him.

“ _Fine_. Love you.” Geralt pecks his lips and gets up.

“Nice arse.” Jaskier says as he stares at Geralt from the bed, and for a second Geralt thinks he took his boxers off as he slept, but no. He _isn’t_ naked. Even more, he puts on some pants; if he gets no morning sex, Jaskier can’t ogle him.

“Booo.” he hears Jaskier complain, as he moves to the kitchen. Geralt stops himself from looking back, knows that if he sees Jaskier’s pouting as he sprawls in the bed, he won’t be cooking breakfast no matter how much Jaskier wants him to.

He’s in the middle of making scrambled eggs, when he hears feet padding to him which makes him smile, and not a moment later feels arms circle his middle. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I was lonely.” Jaskier says, kissing Geralt’s face.

“Right. I’m _cooking_.” Geralt grabs one of Jaskier’s hands and kisses it, pushing him away.

“I can’t believe you would push the love of your life away, the horrible betrayal. I fear I shall die unwanted and unloved.”

“You kicked me out of the bed.” Geralt points out, as Jaskier does his usual drama queen monologue.

Geralt hears Jaskier sit on the kitchen counter - it’s not like they have fucking chairs or anything (they’ve had that particular argument far too often, he’s given up by now) - probably stealing some of the bacon Geralt’s already fried, “That doesn’t sound like what happened.”

“Hm.” why bother fight him, it’s probably what he wants, to get a rise out of him. He won’t give him the satisfaction.

It still feels nice to be cooking with Jaskier near him, and even though he complains, Jaskier never stays far away from him for too long. Even though it _is_ breakfast in bed, which means Jaskier doesn’t need to get up at all, he never stays put all the way through as Geralt cooks.

It’s cute. _He’s_ cute. He loves him.

They still bring the food to bed though, so they can cuddle more afterwards, and waste away the day in bed, in the comfort of each other’s arms.

Jaskier’s arms are around him again, and he’s kissing his neck again, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Geralt turns his head around to kiss his lips, “You can go to back to bed, I’m almost done.”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Jaskier winks, as he dances backwards to their room excitedly. Geralt laughs, full of love, and thinks that Jaskier isn’t the luckiest man, no, Geralt is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
